In a warehouse, received goods or goods moved from one station or section of a warehouse to another may be subject to a verification of the goods. The verification may include quality control checking (e.g., product integrity) as well as identity checking (e.g., part number, quantity verification, packaging checking). In a manual process, errors are possible and perhaps inevitable in the verification process. For example, if 100 units of a good are received, a person performing product verification may inadvertently press the ‘0’ too many times, resulting in an entry of ‘1000’ goods as the number received. Traditional methods of correcting this error in many warehouse management systems are difficult, time-consuming, and may cause significant interruption in the course of a worker's routine. Thus, a worker may choose to delay reporting or simply ignore an error, which may introduce errors into a distribution system (for example, if someone “sees” the 900 non-existent goods and tries to sell them, resulting in an inventory shortage). Traditional approaches provide inadequate methods of correcting errors that are posted to warehouse management.